


Мои звери берегут тебя

by pinkpanther



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpanther/pseuds/pinkpanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На фест "Признание" ко Дню святого Валентина на diary.ru: " Заявка №12.<br/>Фили/Кили. Односторонний. Фили ловит себя на влюблённости в брата. Желательно романс или ангст. Сначала пытается запихнуть её куда подальше внутрь, перебороть её. "Я научился уже смотреть на тебя и не задыхаться". Со временем начинает относиться к этим чувствам - не как к проклятию, а как к драгоценному дару, приходит с ними к гармонии, умиротворяется и успокаивается. "Они дают мне стимул жить дальше". Признание на каком-либо празднике в полупьяном, но вменяемом состоянии. Чувства Кили - на усмотрение."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мои звери берегут тебя

Спускались ли вы когда-нибудь в шахту?  
Какое чувство у вас возникало? Страх высоты? Боязнь разбиться об острые камни, которых даже не видно там, внизу? Или, может, вам казалось, что стены слишком узки и вот-вот раздавят?  
Однажды я… Однажды я спустился в шахту. Или нет, лучше сказать, оступился и упал. Падали ли вы когда-нибудь? Знаете, каково это – лететь спиной вниз, не представляя, как далеко земля? Знаете, каково это – осознавать каждое мгновение? Кристально ясно понимать, что чем дольше вы падаете, тем больней будет, когда наконец упадете?  
Я знаю. Однажды я упал.  
Это было… да, я точно помню, это было на мамино день рождения. Я почувствовал, как камень крошится у меня под ногами, как твердое прочное основание братских отношений дает трещину, которая разрастается с каждым днем. Тем утром он схватил меня за руку и с заговорщицким видом потащил в дядину комнату посмотреть подарок для матери. Это было платье, украшенное редким драгоценным клиногумитом – горным огнем.  
Разве может быть что-то прекраснее этого, спросил он, проводя рукой по вышивке.  
Я не ответил, хоть камни и вправду были красивы. В тот самый момент, задумавшись над вопросом брата, я почувствовал смутное беспокойство. А потом услышал гул падающих из-под ног камней.  
Разве может быть что-то прекраснее самых прекрасных украшений?

Бегали ли вы когда-нибудь так быстро, будто за вами гнались все орки Средиземья?  
Бегали ли вы от себя?  
Я бежал от себя как только мог. От неясных полуосознаваемых чувств, когда мой брат упражнялся с луком, смутных, стыдливых мыслей, когда он скидывал рубаху и с разбегу прыгал в речку, жарких, жадных, отчаянных желаний, когда он обнимал.  
Он вообще не может без этого, без этих объятий. Всегда все трогает, всех касается, будто и не понимает, что есть вещи, не принадлежащие ему. Для него нет ничего чужого – все его. И я… я тоже его.  
Избалованный. Так обычно и бывает, когда растешь без отца, но зато со старшим братом, который души в тебе не чает.  
Брал все, что хотел. Вот и мое сердце взял. На все мои попытки отгородиться, он только недоуменно смотрел и спрашивал, в чем виноват. Что я мог ему ответить?  
Виноват в том, что он мой брат?  
В том, что он настолько живой, что его невозможно не любить? В том, что он – сама жизнь?  
О да, он виноват. Виноват в том, что люблю его. Люблю так сильно, что ненавижу нас обоих.  
Как до этого дошло, я сам не понимал. Я восхищался его смехом, его проделками, его темными глазами, в которых плясами чертенята. Я каждый вечер ждал, пока он не заснет, потому что прекрасно знал, что брат никогда не признается в том, что боится остаться в темноте один. Он засыпал, а я любовался им, гладил его по голове, слушал тихое дыхание, смотрел и не мог насмотреться. Наверное, эти вечера, когда у меня не было свидетелей, когда я мог оставаться один на один с ним, спящим, и оказались фатальной ошибкой. Когда садилось солнце, и тьма заползала в комнату, моя любовь превращалась в нечто большее – в чудовище, пожирающее нас обоих. Я ненавидел брата за свою любовь, я ненавидел себя за ненависть к нему. Жадность, ослепляющая страсть к сокровищам, проклятье Дуринов, проснулась во мне и требовала присвоить, заклеймить, обладать. В какой-то момент я почувствовал, что начинаю захлебываться. Его стало не хватать, внезапно его стало слишком мало. Его всегда было слишком мало. Я брал и брал этих полуприкосновений, взглядов в темноте, случайных касаний и улыбок, но мне хотелось больше. Я старался выжать все, что мог. Он стал моим воздухом.  
Без него было плохо.  
Но с ним становилось только хуже.

А потом – отпустило. Когда я почти утонул, когда я готов был сдаться, отпустить себя, отпустить свое чудовище, своих зверей, все как будто озарилось внутренним светом. Я настолько сжился со своей больной любовью, со своими чувствами, выжигавшими мне душу, что научился жить ими самими. Дышал ими. Я понял, что оно - благо. Я научился любить без надрыва. Переболел, пережил, перерос.  
Я усмирил свое чудовище. Сковал цепями, загнал в самые темные подземелья, и оно показало мне, что у меня есть самое прекрасное в мире сокровище. Чудовище научило меня смирению, оно научило меня просто любоваться издалека и радоваться тому, что моя жизнь озаряется им, моим братом. Ведь рядом было самое прекрасное в мире сокровище, вечно неспокойное, смешливое, преданное, честное, родное. Чудовище ластилось и довольно урчало. Оно же показало мне, как больно его терять, если не держать своих зверей в узде.  
Я усмирил своих зверей. Они больше не грызли меня. Я так думал. Я ошибался. Хватило всего-то нескольких кружек хмельного пива в придорожной таверне, да пары откровенных взглядов на моего брата, чтобы кровь зашумела в ушах и звери подняли свои морды и зарычали, разрывая цепи, вырываясь на свободу. Они кусали меня, вгрызались в сердце острыми клыками, рвали его на куски, пробуждая мое чудовище. Они выли, выли только об одном.  
Они алкали его.  
Там, в той грязной таверне, выволочив его за шею на улицу, я сказал, что люблю. А он… он просто улыбнулся. Так светло, так безвинно. И сказал, что всегда это знал. И что тоже любит. Да нет, ответил я тогда, я не так тебя люблю. Я по-другому тебя люблю. Разве можно любить по-разному, спросил он, и звери зашлись в безумной агонии. Любишь и все, улыбнулся он.  
Если бы я обратил внимание на его непосредственность, на его невинность… Если бы я только обратил внимание…  
Но хмель уносит в страну сбитого дыхания, в край рваных выдохов, горячей кожи и жаркой сводящей с ума тесноты. Его рот сладок и тесен. Его сердце перестукивается с моим через частокол ребер и слой одежд. Звери беснуются, и ревут, и воют, и рвут меня. Чудовище поднимает свою голову и сбрасывает цепи. Грудь, еще пока гладкая, без волос, без шрамов расцветает укусами и царапинами, время стынет и звенит хрусталем, тает льдом, стекая сквозь крепко переплетенные пальцы. Звери заходятся в агонии от тихого, пораженного выдоха. И вдруг – щемящая беспощадная нежность поднимает голову, встает во весь рост, ослепляет изнутри горящую темную похоть, и я отступаю… отпускаю… оставляю его.  
Звери воют, звери оглушают меня, но я слышу, я слышу его растерянный шепот, произносящий мое имя.

 

\- Холодно… - Кили повел плечом, но тут же поморщился. Стрела качнулась, выпуская из-под глубоко ушедшего в плоть древка темную кровь. Фили кое-как накинул на него край своего плаща.  
\- Постарайся не шевелиться, - прошептал он.  
\- И спать хочется… Ты останешься со мной? Как в детстве, помнишь?  
\- Да, – прошептал Фили. Кили не мог видеть, что брат тоже смертельно ранен. – Я никуда не уйду, пока ты не уснешь. Спи спокойно. Я здесь.  
Мои звери берегут тебя.

fin


End file.
